Family
by JrBenson
Summary: Companion to Too Late. If you haven't read 'Too Late', you might be a bit confused. Olivia fights for her family and finds more then she bargined for. Implied femslash relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Companion piece for:_ Too Late._

Anything created by Dick Wolfe belongs to him. Everything else is mine. I have no affiliation with _Claremont Preparatory School_

*****************************

_It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us mothers and daughters. _

Family

_Liv's POV_

Leaving you there was the hardest thing I've done. Scratch that, it was the second hardest thing I've ever had to do. The first time was when I had to watch you get dragged away by that damn social worker. God, I _hate_ that woman.

I don't know what hurts more, having you taken away from me or me willingly walking away from you over and over again. I don't know anymore...it hurts either way.

I remember after Elliot had gone home that night after meeting you, he got me thinking. More like badgering really. I kept thinking_ could I really do this again? Do I risk putting everything I have out there again to get you back?_ A simple answer: Yes.

From the moment I got home I hopped onto my computer and started researching everything all over again. Every little bit of information that would help me. It also hit me that I wouldn't have much time to work out _all_ the details; I just knew I had to try.

I had to call in every favour I had, every person I _knew_ who owed me favours just to be able to set up a meeting with a social worker as soon as possible. Preferably not the same social worker I had the last time, though. I also called my dearest friend, Alex, that night too.

She was slightly pissed to say the least but when she found out _why_ I had called her at 2:30 in the morning, she begun to rattle off names of only the best family lawyers New York had to offer. One stood out immediately – Serena Southerlyn. From what Alex had told me about her and from what I heard through the rumor mill, she was fierce, passionate and most of all, she cared.

I called the former ADA on the spot. She sounded hesitant at first – who wouldn't be at 3 am - but after dropping Alex's name, she was more...forthcoming. But Alex was right; Serena Southerlyn was a force to be reckoned with.

She had asked me why I wanted to take another shot at this whole 'parenting' thing.

"_Well Ms. Southerlyn, I can't believe what that social worker said about me, can I? If I did I wouldn't be here on the phone with you. Look, I'm not perfect and I don't claim to be. Yeah, I had a lousy upbringing but who hasn't? I'm human and I'm bound to screw this up. But I deserve this chance just as much as anyone else. "_

Ms. Southerlyn was quiet on the other line. With each passing second, I could feel my heart sink deeper and deeper. And when I thought my every hope and dream would be crushed yet again, Serena Southerlyn spoke.

"_I'll be in court all day tomorrow...well, today now. Thursday sound good to you? I can set up a meeting with you to go over everything with you and to answer any questions you might have."_

Everything seemed to be going so fast, my head was spinning. And for one brief moment, I felt anxiety creep around me. Serena must have picked up on it because she spoke softly over the phone.

"_From what I've heard of you Detective these proceedings should go on with out a hitch. There is absolutely no reason for them to deny you anything." _

That had warmed me to know that someone like Serena Southerlyn thought that. Someone smart and tough as her was on my side. I felt relief I had never known as I said goodbye and hung up.

I was so twitchy I couldn't sleep. I was excited as if I could just take on anything. But a part of me was down right terrified.

A thousand scenarios played through my mind. A million 'what if's' coursed through me. _What if I screwed this up? What if I lost? What if I won? What if, what if, what if! _

For crying out loud! I had to stop this. I had been living with 'what if's' my entire life and it got me no where. And out of nowhere I crashed. I was so exhausted I barely managed to make it to my bed before passing out.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a spring in my step; if you will. Walking into the station with my usual swagger plus the springy step, Elliot just raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly.

"_Well?" _

I rolled my eyes but smile at him. He reminds me of Dickie...sorry, Dick; when he was just a kid. I take my time taking of my jacket, getting comfortable in my chair then reorganizing the stack of manila folders on my desk before he sighs loudly.

I chuckle and just shrugged my shoulders.

"_I have a meeting with Serena Southerlyn __tomorrow."_ I said casually. Elliot grinned wildly. He nodded his approval and I felt as if I were 100 feet tall. And as always, the Captain came out of his office with a grim look on his face and a pink slip of paper in his hand. He always knew when to bring the party to a halt.

"_Head down to __Claremont Preparatory School__. One of the teachers there say..."_

Elliot and I grab our jackets half listening. It's off to fight of the monsters that roam the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything SVU belongs to Dick Wolfe. The rest are mine. The character idea of Kristel "Kris" is actually well...she's _my_ sister, so this is dedicated to her.

Chapter 2

_Kris's POV_

I swear if you ask me one more time if I'm alright I'm gonna hit you. This is the fifteenth time you've asked me that in the last ten minutes. You seemed...antsy, like you've had way too much sugar.

The last time I saw you this hyped up was when you took me to this fair type thing on my birthday. God...that was years ago. I'd never seen you so animated before until that day - it was way too funny. I remember how you begged some poor stranger to take a photo of us. We could have just easily gone into those both thingys that they had there but you insisted that it wasn't the same.

I don't think I've ever been happier in my life then that day. I actually felt...normal if that's the right word to use. If _normal_ meant getting grounded, doing chores, doing homework at the kitchen table, having a curfew or even getting into our arguments, then yeah, I was absolutely _normal_.

"_Are you alright?"_

That's it! I just have to do it! I give you a good 'ol smack to the arm. I know I've caught you completely of guard by the way you just stood there, you eyes wide as a deer caught in headlights. I almost laugh.

"_What the hell in God's name was that for?" _You put your hands on your hips and glare at me.

"_I said that I was fine! I was fine a minute ago, and the minute before that, and before that one. And guess what? I was fine before that too!" _I said as I copied her, hands on hips, nostrils flaring. It's what Alex would fondly call "the Benson".

"_Oh for crying out loud! Can you two knock it off! I can walk right back in there and forget the whole thing if that's what you two want?"_

Olivia and I both turn at the tone of voice and blush profusely as we hang our heads in embarrassment. We mumble an apology as Serena glares at us. Sighing, you just roll your eyes at the two of us.

"_Look, we need to go over a few more things before the hearing. Can you two manage until then?" _We solemnly nod our heads_. "Good. Come on back inside and we'll get started."_

We all wander back into your office and discussed what would happen at the hearing.

I remember from the moment we left the diner. You were acting as if you had burning coals in you underpants – you just couldn't sit still for 5 seconds. If this were someone else, I'd laugh but this _is_ you were talking about.

I remember how you practically came busting into the centre the following day, a huge shit eating grin plastered on your face. I swear I died of embarrassment watching you bouncing off the walls. The other kids thought you had lost your mind and for a moment, I thought you did too.

You kept jabbering on about how it 'was possible' and 'second chances'. I had to grab your arms and hold you still just to get a coherent sentence out of you.

"_What?"_

"_I said I wanna do this again."_

"_Do what? What the hell are you talking about? Are you high?"_

You just grin like an idiot and shake your head.

"_I mean, I want to adopt you. I want to do it! I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!"_ You give me a little shake as you stare at me.

I stood there not believing what I'd just heard. I'd been waiting for so long to hear you say that, it caught me by surprise when I did finally hear it. I hear you say something but I couldn't understand a word you were saying over the buzzing that was in my head.

"_Hey, Kris? __Can you hear me? Kris?" _

Tears started to form in my eyes as I continued to stare at you.

"_You sure about this?"_ I ask slowly. My heart was beating so fast I was getting dizzy. Slowly you smile at me and nod.

"_It's gonna be different this time. I promise."_

Remembering the first time, doubt seeped into me. _"How can you be so sure this time?"_

Again you smile at me but this time you had tears in your eyes as well.

"_Because I won't stop until I can take you home with me."_ You say it with so much conviction that I feel myself believe again.

You're hands had cupped my cheeks and I grabbed a hold of your wrists.

"_I wanna go home. Please, __get me outta here."_ I beg through my tears.

You kiss the top of my head and hold me tight as we make our way to the office. You knock on the glass window then flash you badge.

"_She's coming with me."_ You say in your cop voice.

"_I'm sorry, but you can't just barge in here and, -"_

"_Yes, I can."_ You whip out a white and blue folded up document and watch with a smug look on your face as the counsellors sigh and nod in defeat.

"_Oh alright! Go and grab your things."_

I'm amazed that you did all of this. You give me quick squeeze.

"_Go on. I'll be right here when you're done."_

I feel a smile grow deep inside me and spread through my entire soul. I sprint down the hall and skid to a stop and jam as much things as I can into my duffle bag. Waving goodbye to the very few friends I had I ran as fast as I could back to Liv.

"_I'm ready!"_

You take my bag and wrap your arm around my shoulder as we walk out to your car. I look back and see a small group crowding around the door, some waving goodbye. I smile brightly and wave back.

As much as I'll miss my friends, I do hope this'll be the last time I see this place.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully my POV's make a little more sense. To be honest, this story is my first time writing it. I also should have mentioned that in the second chapter Kris is in the present and was having a few flashbacks then bouncing back to the present. Sorry if that threw a few of you off.

This chapter takes place when Olivia first makes the phone call to Serena Southerlyn.

* * *

Chapter 3

_**Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother. ~ Oprah Winfrey**_

**********************************

_Serena's POV_

Getting woken up at 3 am isn't my idea of fun. But then again, one doesn't always get a call from Detective Benson. Granted, I do have a slight crush on the solitary woman – who wouldn't. But that's beside the point.

"_I need your help."_ You say in a rush.

I rub my sleepy eyes and shake the cobwebs from my head. It takes me another minute to register what you're saying.

"Who gave you my number?" I demand. I hear you sigh loudly on the other end.

"_Alex Cabot. Now are you going to help me or not?"_ You say with a slight hint of irritation. _Why the hell are you irritated? You called me,_ I thought.

"I know you cops can function on no sleep but some of us actually _do_ sleep. Give me a minute to completely wake up from my _nap_ detective." I snapped.

You were silent on the other end and I begun to wonder if I let my annoyance get the best of me...again.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't really register the time. I'm just a little wired that's all. I'll call back at a decent hour," _you say disappointedly.

Me; being who I am, feel guilty. "What do you need?" I hear myself say gently. I swear I could hear the smug smile on your face as you speak.

"_Thanks. I heard from Alex that you're the best. Right now, I need the best I can get."_

"I'm flattered, but what exactly do you need from me at 3 in the morning."

You chuckle on the other end and I swear, if I wasn't sitting up already, I probably would have fallen over.

You begin to give me all the details starting from the very beginning. I reach over to my night stand and grab a pen and note pad and I start writing. As you finish, my mind starts to race with possible scenarios, my skin begins to tingle with the excitement of a new case.

I bite my lip and consider all the things that could go wrong. I had heard rumors about your connection with the victims. How you were with you friends kids. But I had to know for sure.

"Can I ask you a question Olivia?"

"_Yeah."_

"Why exactly do you want to go through the whole 'parenting' thing again?"

Immediately, you reply without a doubt in your voice, _"Well Ms. Southerlyn, I can't believe what that social worker said about me, can I? If I did I wouldn't be here on the phone with you. Look, I'm not perfect and I don't claim to be. Yeah, I had a lousy upbringing but who hasn't? I'm human and I'm bound to screw this up. But I deserve this chance just as much as anyone else. "_

I sit there in the dark, the only source of light coming from my bedside lamp. I weigh all my options, weigh every pro and con. If this were anyone else, I would have had my doubts. But this wasn't just 'anyone'.

"I'll be in court all day tomorrow...well, today now. Thursday sound good to you? I can set up a meeting with you to go over everything with you and to answer any questions you might have."

I hear you sigh on the other end which makes me smile for some reason. But then I feel a sudden change in the air._ Unease? Restlessness? _

"From what I've heard of you Detective; these proceedings should go on with out a hitch. There is absolutely no reason for them to deny you anything."

It's true. I couldn't see any sane judge denying Olivia's request. I was stunned to hear that the detective was turn down the first time around.

I hear you mumble a 'thank you' before you say goodnight. I smile brightly as I hang up the phone. I get a warm feeling all over. It feels so good to do something worthwhile in this world.

_Admit it…you just can't wait being able to spend time with Detective Benson. _

My smile widened.

"Yeah, that's one hell of a bonus. Too bad it can't be the real thing." I muttered to myself. I inhale deeply and get comfy in my big lonely bed.

I sigh and close my eyes. Thursday couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
